


Monsters

by AngelynMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles Stilinski, Alan Deaton Being an Asshole, Alan Deaton has no morals, Bad Alpha Talia Hale, Christopher Argents is Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Dark Chris Argent, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Embarrassment, F/M, Gen, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Implied Murder, Kidnapping, M/M, Made up lore, Murder, Not a Hale Derek, Pack Dynamics, Peter Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent, Threats, Warning: Gerard Argent, implied past mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Chris will do anything for his daughter and somehow collects his unknown son along the way.Also in which Stiles frightens people and makes his unknowing parents proud.Old Summary: *In which Chris will always protect his daughter.As always if i missed a tag let me know so i can add it.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Chris Argent, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 62
Kudos: 643





	1. Chris

Chris glared at his wife, his father, and his sister as he once again refused to allow Allison to train as a Hunter. She wasn't ready and Chris knew it and none of the others would admit that Allison might not be cut out to be a Hunter.

Allison wasn't ready to learn about the Supernatural and she wasn't ready to kill, no matter what his sister thought.

Victoria just wanted to train her, she had married him for the express purpose of birthing and training the next Argent matriarch, something that his sister wanted as well, as an Argent herself Kate would win out and Chris wanted neither of them training their hatred and prejudices into his daughter.

"It's time, Christopher." His Father told him, "Past time really, she should have begun years ago."

"Do not test me, Gerard, not about thus." Chris warned.

"Aw, what' Chrissy-boy going to do? Negotiate?" Kate mocked.

Chris had never wanted to hunt, not before he went to college and certainly not after, this was not the life he had wanted but it was the one he'd been born into so he had made the best of it, earning a reputation for talking first, making sure rumors were true. He'd gained respect with the creatures they hunted, some calling him in hopes that they could explain, that he'd come before any other hunter heard about things.

Chris glared at Kate.

"She's not ready, she won't even hunt deer with me, you want her to hunt things that look like people?" Chris asked.

Victoria frowned, "I suppose Chris has a point."

Chris tried not to roll his eyes, it probably hurt to say that.

Gerard conceded with a frown, "Perhaps a summer with me..."

"No." Chris snarled, Kate had still been young when their mother died, Chris going to college early on scholarship but that had left his sweet little sister alone with their father and Chris hadn't thought his father would harm her but when he'd come home that summer after his first year at college his sweet, happy little sister was gone, replaced with a hateful girl who pulled the intestines out of a squirrel while it was still breathing, "She's still our daughter, we'll get her ready."

And so for another year Allison was safe. Chris' intent and hope was to get her to eighteen before she even even discovered the things that roamed the night.

'Two more years.' Chris thought as he saw his father and sister from their home, 'Just two more years.'

Hopefully the rumors in Beacon Hills would prove to be just that, rumors.

\---

Chris was angry, angry at his sister, who Peter Hale had killed, who had introduced his daughter to werewolves and monsters, angry at Victoria for agreeing with Kate, angry at Peter for biting a child, angry at Scott for being bitten and falling for Allison. He was even angry at Allison for loving Scott.

Chris sighed when his phone sounded, he checked it and threw it across the room where it shattered when it hit the wall.

His father was on his way, for Kate's funeral he said. Chris supposed it would be suspicious if they didn't have one, not that she deserved it.

Chris was tempted to insist on cremation, it would be poetic justice after what she did to the Hales for her to burn, pity she was already dead.

Chris sighed and went to comfort Allison, she'd loved Kate, though Kaye had only ever really shown her niece her sweet side, a mask to hide the monster she really was, the one their father had twisted her into.

\---

Allison was crying when Chris came to check on her and Chris frowned, she'd had training today and Chris wondered if she'd gotten hurt.

"Hey, sweetie, you hurt?" He asked as he came to sit next to her on her ved.

Allison turned to him and sniffled.

"Grandpa says I have to kill Scott, he says it's my final test. Mom says it'll be good for me, make me a real Argent." Allison whispered, "I don't want to hurt Scott, Daddy, I love him."

Chris wrapped hos arms around his daughter as she began sobbing.

"Order me to stop it." Chris murmured into her hair.

"What?" Allison asked, pulling away to look at him.

"You are the Argent Matriarch, became so as soon as Kate died, your mother is only an Argent through Marriage, and in Hunter Clan Blood matters. You are in charge of the Argent Hunter Clan." Chris explained patiently, wondering why his daughter did not know this, "Order me to stop it and I will. You may hate me for how I do it but you won't have to hurt Scott."

Allison stared at him and he could see her hesitation before she spoke.

"Make it so I don't have to hurt Scott McCall." She whispered.

"Alright, baby, you get some sleep now, we have a long day of training tomorrow." Chris said tucking her in.

\---

It was almost too easy to kill his wife, a few of her sleeping pills crushed into her nightly glass of water and she overdosed when she took her normal two when they went to bed one night, a forged note and Allison's guilty, tear-filled eyes and no one else was the wiser, not even Gerard.

Allison didn't talk to him for a week after Victoria's death and when she did it was a soft 'I forgive you, daddy, thank you.'

Eventually she asked hi how to forgive herself and he had no answer to give her.

Some Hunters held no regrets, no guilt for the lives they took, Gerard, Kate, and even Victoria were only a few of those types, and some, like Chris, never forgave themselves for those they killed, for those they couldn't save.

But Chris was a soldier, always had been, Allison was a leader, had been born to lead, but she was so young, she still had so much growing up to do.

Gerard was harder, his father was extremely paranoid and distrustful of his son, he thought Chris soft and maybe Gerard was right about that but not when it came to Allison.

It was easy enough to convince Stiles to help, why Chris went to the boy he couldn't say except the boy had all the makings of a great Hunter, if only someone had seen him before Scott was turned, now the boy was a Left Hand in the Making, like Peter had been for Talia.

Stiles would absolutely kill for those he considered his own and Scott McCall was Stiles' just like the rest of the 'wolves were

The boy planned it, insisted really and helped Chris execute it and begrudgingly Chris was impressed, the boy was absolutely brilliant, just like Peter had been.

Chris shook his head, he really needed to stop thinking about Peter Hale and he needed to stop comparing Stiles to him, the boy was his own, not a shade of the man he once loved when he was in college, still loved if Chris was honest with himself.

Stiles stood to the side, leaning against a table, as Gerard woke up slowly and Chris leaned back against the wall, at ease with his father in chains.

"Christopher." Gerard sneered at the sight of him, "How exactly do you think this is going to go? I taught you everything you know."

Chris smirked, "Yes, everything I know."

"But not me." Stiles offered a smirk of his own as Gerard whipped his head around to look at him, "Hey, Gerry,bI can call you Gerry, right, we know each other so well, don't we?"

And there was something familiar in that smirk, in those eyes, and Chris wondered, he wondered.

"You're nothing but an untrained boy." Gerard sneered.

Stiles kept smirking and said nothing more as he began to sharpen a knife, why he had it Chris didn't know but the longer Stiles remained silent, holding Gerard's gaze as he sharpened and played with that knife the more uncomfortable Gerard got.

"Are you going to stare all day or torture me?" Gerard snapped breaking away from Stiles' gaze to look back at Chris.

"We're not going to torture you, Gerard." Stiles said, drawing Gerard's attention back to him, "We're just going to kill you."

Stiles grinned as Chris moved from his wall to stand behind his father, Stiles tossing him the knife.

Chris placed the knife at his father's throat as he bent down to his father's eat.

"I warned you, Gerard. I told you not to test me when it came to Allison." Chris reminded him, "You got so focused on the monsters that are born and bitten that you forgot about the ones that are trained and created, you forgot that some monsters don't just wear a human face but are in fact human. You forgot that you created two monsters when my mother died, Kate was only one of them." 

Gerard swallowed, he remembered the training he'd put Chris through those few months he came home from school, he'd called ot training but some of his fellow Hunters had likened it to torture, Chris had endured it all with not even a tear of pain, of Chris had been more willing to kill first and ask questions never then Gerard would have called him a perfect son.

"You've woken the monster you made so long ago, Father, he's baying for all the blood I've denied him." Chris whispered in his father's ear, "Only thing to do now is give it to him."

And with those words Chris dragged the knife slowly across his father's throat, listening with a half smile as the older Argent gagged and choked.

"You should not have tested me, Father."

"Is there always so much blood?" Stiles asked as he watched the light fade from Gerard's eyes with fascination

"Sometimes." Chris admitted as he straightened, he should be concerned about Stiles' excitement but he couldn't bring himself to care, "Did you plan for the body?"

"Pssht, of course I did, what kind of premeditated murderer do you think I am?" Stiles scoffed.

"Need help?" Chris asked.

Stiles shrugged, "Sure, one condition: you train me as a Hunter, I don't want to be useless."

Chris stared at Stiles, the boy was far from useless, this plan and it's execution was proof but the boy was asking.

"Alright, I'll train you, but while you make the plans Allison gives the orders. chris said.

Stiles frowned but nodded and he held out his hand to shake on it.

Chris took the hand with a grin.

"Welcome to the Argent Clan, Stiles Stilinski."

"Red." Stiles said.

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"The last thing I want is this coming back to bite my dad, literally as the case might be, he' got enough enemies, no need to add mine, so my code name is Red."

Chris smirked, "Red R. Hood it is then."

"Good God, is that a sense of humor, I see?" Stiles asked.

"Might be, little Red." Chris laughed as they approached his father's body, Stiles pulling at the edges of a tarp after pushing the body from the chair.

Chris hadn't even noticed it being there.

Stiles, Chris decided was someone to watch carefully while he trained the boy, if left alone Chris feared what Stiles would end up doing to protect his friends, his pack. The boy would never be caught Chris realized a she watched Stiles dispose of his father's body until nothing much remained of it and what did the boy left in a pile of butcher bones, a place few would think to look or check for human bone fragments.

And that look in Stiles' eyes as he watched Gerard die...

Chris needed to have a serious talk with Peter Hale about Werewolf reproduction because that loom was all Peter's, but Peter hadn't been dating anyone seriously sixteen years ago, no one at least besides Chris himself.


	2. Stiles

He shouldn't keep trophies, Stiles knows that, he's smarter than that, but he needed it, needed it to remind him that Gerard was gone, that the man was really dead and couldn't hurt him anymore, couldn't hurt them anymore.

He keeps other trophies too, can't help it, they are his, proof that his pack is safe, that he can and does keep them safe.

The fangs of a Vampire that tried to lure Lydia, the skin of a selkie that tried drowning Scott, the mane and tail of a Kelpie that nearly ate Erica's liver, he keeps these things in a box and hides them beneath runes and spells and wolfsbane underneath his bed, there are other boxes hidden around his room, trophies taken from his hunts with Chris but that is his secret to keep, neither Chris nor Allison can ever know.

The bone fragment he took from Gerard is worn everyday, shaped and carved into the likeness of a howling wolf's head, Stiles finds the irony amusing and rubs the bone when he's feeling nervous and itchy, when he's scared in the darkness of the monsters he now hunts. It's a reminder that he's already killed the worst kind of monster, the kind that chooses to be.

None of the 'Wolves notice, well none of the young ones do, Peter notices, Peter with his blue eyes and knowing stare, he knows exactly what Stiles has but never makes a mention of it.

Sometimes, when they come across one another in their mission to protect the pack, Peter will offer a trinket from the monster if Peter kills it before Stiles.

Stiles has noticed that Peter takes his own trophies but Stiles never returns the gifts if Stiles makes the kill, something about doing so feels wrong, it made his skin crawl the one and only time Stiles did.

It's hard some days, protecting the pack the way Stiles needs to, Chris keeps a very close eye on him, not close enough to keep Stiles from doing what he needs to but it makes it a bit complicated.

It's not just hunting that makes Chris watch Stiles, Stiles has learned, there is something curious in Chris' gaze, something wistful and hopeful when Stiles does certain things, when he smirks, when he sinks his man made claws into his targets, when Stiles is covered in the blood of his kill, and there is sadness in Chris' eyes when he sees Peter and Stiles snarking together, when he sees Peter hand a plate of pizza to Stiles when the pack has a movie night.

Stiles is human and the 'Wolves are always hungry and fall on whatever takeout has been ordered as soon as it arrives, Stiles has learned to wait to see if they leave anything, they usually don't, before Peter started getting the food for him Stiles wouldn't eat on Pack nights, eating after he got home or before the night began.

Scott always got Allison food and Jackson provided for Lydia but no one provided for Stiles or Chris until Peter noticed neither of them eating during Movie nights, and so Peter had begun doing so, making sure the two remaining humans got their share.

Stiles had first thought Peter was courting him, why else provide for him the way Scott did for Allison and Jackson did for Lydia, but there was something different in the way Peter took care of Stiles, making sure he ate, slept and kept up with his homework, different from the way Peter provided for Chris.

With Chris Peter would hand the plate of food off and squeeze the back of Chris' neck, fingers trailing down the man's neck to his collarbone, scenting him the was Erica scented Boyd and Issac scented Danny. When he gave Stiles food, or anything really, Peter would put his hand on top of Stiles' head, scratching lightly against his scalp, it was soothing and calmed Stiles down almost instantly, nearly putting him to sleep at some moments when his brain was going too fast and he'd forgotten his ADHD medicine.

It made Stiles curious, made him wonder and Stiles was nothing if not thorough.

It wasn't hard to find the records of his birth, his adoption into the Stilinski family, a closed adoption, something no Werewolf wold chose willingly.

But then, after questioning Deaton and a little help getting straight answers out of the man with a truth potion, Peter hadn't been willing.

Talia had made the decision to put him up for adoption after finding out he was half Argent, like Hunter was as heredity as being a Werewolf, Stiles frowned, maybe it was since he was a Hunter now, she and Deaton had made the choice and had taken Peter's memories of the birth and pregnancy.

Peter didn't even know he had a child, and certainly didn't know Stiles was that child, but perhaps it was instinct, perhaps the 'wolf part of Peter just knew.

Stiles sighed, it didn't matter, didn't change anything really, Stiles was what he was, who he was, his parentage changed nothing, though it did, perhaps, explain a few things, how protective Stiles had always been over Scott, how his toys were his and he refused to share, how drawn he was to Lydia, the closest thing to the supernatural, to pack, that existed in Beacon Hills after the Hales had fled.

But even with all of the dabbling Stiles had been doing into magic he couldn't undo a memory spell that had had almost seventeen years to settle, no, there was nothing to gain from telling Chris and Peter Stiles was their son, although Stiles had some very serious questions to ask both Peter and Derek about Werewolf reproduction, and perhaps he should get them to give the Baby 'Wolves some sort of sex ed for Werewolves because the last thing they needed right now was Isaac getting pregnant with Danny's baby.

Stiles paused and let out a giggle even as his face scrunched up in disgust because they were his parents, Peter was a bottom.

Oh, how Stiles wished he could tease Peter about that but how would he have learned it, Stiles knew that Peter and Chris hadn't made it that far in their renewed courtship, taking it slow and secret.

But, damn, was it funny to think about Peter Hale being submissive to another person, his personality screamed that he was in charge, and Chris tended to defer to Peter when they were fighting together.

Stiles frowned, "That is not an image I ever wanted."

Because, of course, Peter Hale was a power bottom, of course.

"Hey, dad, where do we keep the bleach?" Stiles yelled as he scrambled out of his chair.

No child should know about their parents' sex lives to any extent.

\---

A/n: so, no excuse, and Stiles is very smart.

In this verse werechildren require parental touch for the first year or so, it has to be biological parents or, in a pinch, blood family will do, since Stiles did not have this he has issues, manifesting like ADHD, it's why Peter's touch makes him sleepy and calm, his body knows this is someone that will keep him safe.

Also, making this a chapter story because i don't want to make another series.


	3. Peter

Peter forces himself to step back from Stiles, his wolf howling at him to wrap the boy up, keep him safe, that the boy is their pup and he has to make sure he is alright.

But Stiles is not his pup, no matter how much his wolf howls, Peter has no children, can't have any children for he's never birthed any.

Stiles shivers from the rain as they walk back and it takes everything Peter has not to offer his coat, grateful when Chris does instead because Peter can't, the Pack of children already look at him with suspicion and Chris at least has the excuse of keeping Stiles healthy for his training.

Peter shook his head, trying to silence the wolf's whining, the way it does every time he sees Stiles and Chris together, it's right and his in a way seeing Allison and Chris isn't.

They'd still been lovers when Allison was conceived, still in college and safely away from their controlling families, free to love one another. Allison had been made in vitro, Gerard wanting to be sure Victoria would birth a female child, and when the ultra sound had proven her sex Chris had been called home to marry Victoria, despite his protests.

And Peter had been left behind, he'd slunk home in disgrace back to his sister, the woman who he'd hoped he'd never have to go back to.

He'd hoped that he and Chris could be their own family, their own pack, along with any children that would result from their lovemaking.

But it was not to be, there was no child, no reminder of the love they had shared.

If there had been Peter cod imagine that they would be like Stiles, graceless child that he was, but then Chris had been similar when he was first starting college, it hadn't been until that first summer back to Gerard that he'd gotten any sort of grace, and Peter wished he'd remained graceless because he'd had nightmares ever since that summer, still had them Peter knew.

But there were certainly things about Stiles that Peter recognized in himself, that smirk, his humor, and the way he'd protect what was his, although that was a toss up between himself and Chris, Peter knew what the two had done to Victoria and Gerard, he only wished he'd been alive for it, it would have been a nice family bonding experience.

Peter shook his head again, they weren't a family, no matter what his instincts said, Stiles wasn't his, hadn't been when he was half crazed and wasn't now.

Peter looked up and saw Chris tuck Stiles under his arm as they made their way to tbe elevator to Derek's loft.

Stiles wasn't his pup, one he'd have shared with Chris, no, but by the Moon, Peter wished he was.

\---

A/n: so i was having a thought about this verse and noticed that Chris and Stiles have a chapter in their pov so i had to give Peter one.

I don't know if Allison gets one, we'll see.

And in this Stiles is still younger than Allison, Gerard wants to be sure that Victoria will have a girl child before he commits his son to her and Peter is only like a month pregnant at the time they find out her sex, which is usually around the fifth or so month so Allison, which means she's about four months old when Stiles is born. 

I hope that makes sense, i wanted a way for their ages to be canon without Chris having cheated on Peter so you have asshole Gerard, which, i mean, canon right?

Another note i feel should be here, Chris and Victoria never had actual sex, which explains why Allison is an only child, Chris refused, if he couldn't have a life with Peter then he'd at least never have sex with anyone else after him


	4. Allison

There are things that Allison knows for certain.

She knows that her father loves her, would and has, killed for her, to keep her safe, innocent, and happy, body, mind, soul, and heart.

She knows that there is a reason behind her father's caution about her relationship with Scott, she doesn't know what that reason is but she has a feeling it involves Peter Hale and, for some reason, Stiles.

Allison knows her father did not love her mother, knows from an overheard argument about having another child that her father was unaware of her conception, was not consulted on her existence, knew that, in a way, her existence was by her grandfather's hand and had it been her father's choice that she would not exist.

She wonders some days if her existence was worth her father's sad eyes and the wistful, sad way he watched Stiles.

Allison knew there was more to her father's desire to train Stiles, to bring him into their Clan.

She knew that Stiles knew something more than all of them, knew it in the way he deferred to her when she gave orders, in the way he protected her when they fought side by side with their Wolves. 

And Allison knew that between Peter and Stiles she only ever heard about 1/4th of the threats that came to Beacon Hills.

She knew that the two would give their lives to protect them, their Pack and Clan.

She knew that Peter did so for the memory of the Hales lost and for her father, she knew courting behavior when she saw it, even if neither would admit it.

Stiles' reasons were less known, she knew it was part loyalty to Scott, knew Stiles considered the Pack and Clan his to protect, considered her and her father his to safeguard.

But why she did not know, possibly never would, Stiles was like Peter in that, keeping his thoughts and desires close to his chest, like he couldn't trust anyone but himself, and maybe he was right.

Allison lowered her bow as Stiles landed the killing blow on a Wendigo with his man made claws, watched him take his trophy of teeth and shifted to sit comfortably as the young Hunter burned the Wendigo to ash and scattered the remains to the four corners to prevent the monster from resurrecting.

As Stiles wandered deeper into the preserve Allison decided that Stiles could keep his whys to himself and perhaps one day he would finally trust them to her.

For now she would wait and content herself with the knowledge that Stiles kept them safe.

Even without her orders.

It didn't matter, she knew and alone in the woods, Stiles long gone from her sight, Allison gave him permission, permission to protect them as he saw fit.

She'd once asked her father how to forgive herself for the lives she ordered extinguished, remembered his explanation that only she could answer that.

Knew that some, like her mother, her grandfather, her aunt, felt no guilt, knew that some, like her father, her boyfriend, herself, felt too much.

Glancing at the place where Stiles had killed and burned the Wendigo Allison wondered briefly where Stiles fell on that scale.

A twig snapped and Allison's eyes snapped to Stiles, own.

She held his gaze steadily, though she felt very much like prey caught in the sights of a hungry predator, she knew very much that that twig snapping had been purposeful. 

Allison hardly dared to breath as she gave Stiles a single nod, an acknowledgement of what he'd done, of permission to do it again if necessary, and dismissal.

Watching Stiles leave Allison no longer wondered about Stiles' scale.

She knew.

\---

A/n: welp, I seem to always write Stiles as a psychopath, sorry.


	5. Alan Deaton

Alan Deaton avoids Stiles like he has a disease. He fears the boy, the Werewolf/Hunter child, his spark burns brighter than any he's ever seen, result of his unique heritage, and Alan knows the boy has been practicing, knows when the boy brings him down with little effort, when the bot dumps a very potent truth potion down his throat and forces him to swallow or drown.

Alan answers the boy's questions, reveals truths that have been buried for more than a decade, spills secrets that were never meant to see the light of day, things that he'd sworn to take to his grave.

When the boy leaves him, spelled to never speak of what happened, even under a truth potion, the spell would rupture his heart and burn his lungs before it allowed him to speak on what happened during those few terrifying hours.

Alan waits for retribution, waits to meet Peter Hale in the deep woods when he goes to collect his herbs and wolfsbane, searches for Christopher Argent in the depths of each dark alley he passes by.

He waits for them to come to collect the debt he owes them, for the secret he kept, the life he stole, the child he abandoned on their behalf.

But they never do. 

Alan watches Stiles instead, he never once makes a move to stop the boy's actions, never cautions him.

He tried once but the look on the boy's face as Alan spoke had eventually silenced him.

With a sneer on his face, so like the wolf that carried him, the boy had said an angry, 'I don't take advice from child snatchers and betrayers.'

And Alan had flinched because Stiles was right, he had very much betrayed his vow of neutrality when he had helped Talia steal her brother's child and memories, and Alan knew very well how damaging losing a child could be for a werewolf, many had gone mad when they birthed a stillborn child and he had taken a werewolf' child knowing how much that child was wanted.

But the revenge of Christopher Argent and Peter Hale was not the revenge he truly feared.

No, what Alan feared was Stiles, the boy that would and had killed for his pack and Clan and felt no remorse for the lives he took.

Alan feared the day that Stiles deemed him useless, a burden to their territory.

He knew that the moment Stiles decided that Alan was no longer useful then his days would be numbered, no matter how far he ran, Alan knew that Stiles would hunt him down and dispose of him, burn his body and scatter his bones so he would never know rest in his afterlife but would never be able to bother any on the mortal plane, forever a watcher unable to react or respond as he should have been in life.

It was this reason that while Alan chose to talk in circles to Derek Hale and Scott McCall he never once denied Stiles a straight answer and by the boy's smirk everytime he asked the same question Derek or Scott had just asked, worded slightly different, the boy knew just why Alan answered directly.

Yes, Alan feared the Spark, the child of a Hunter and a Werewolf, as all smart beings should.

There were reasons that Sparks were rare, that Werewolves did not mix with Hunters, why, once long ago Sparks were hunted to extinction so thoroughly that all books on hunting them and knowledge of them was burned or destroyed, why Alan only knew what Stiles was through a cautionary tale told once by his mother when he was but a child.

So, yes, Alan feared Stiles and knew, without a doubt, that the boy would be his end.

And Alan knew he had earned that end, you do not steal from a Spark and live to tell the tale, and what Alan had stolen from Stiles was worth so much more than the handful of wolfsbane his ancestor had once stolen from a Spark, prompting a curse that no daughters would ever be born to his line and that no father would live to see their children grown.

Yes, one does not steal from a Spark, knowingly or not and expect to survive.

\---

A/n: I don't know folks, i had a Deaton vibe going, and Deaton definitely fears our little psychopathic Stiles.

I don't know I really like Dark!Stiles for some reason lately.


	6. Stiles

Monsters chapter  
Warning: kidnapping, implied child murder/infanticide, mentioned post-partum.

Stiles' talk with Deaton was enlightening. Oh, Stiles knew that he had terrified the vet, and he had to hid the smirk each time the man answered his carefully reworded questions.

But Stiles was beginning to hate Talia Hale and not only because she stole him from Peter.

Stiles learned from Deaton that Stiles was not the only child she had stolen.

Laura had been her daughter, Stiles confirmed that but something about Derek made Stiles question his parentage, the fact that both of his parents had had brown eyes and Derek had green, a very rare trait for brown eyed parents to give their child, if not entirely impossible because Peter's were blue and Stiles knew that Peter had been a woops baby and was only Talia's half brother, probably part of the reason she seemed to hate him.

But then Stiles was also an impossibility because his eyes were naturally golden and both Chris and Peter had blue eyes but Stiles figured it had to do with being a Spark, the child of Hunter's blood and Were blood.

But Stiles was nothing if not thorough and so had posed his questions to a spelled truthful Deaton and well, Stiles was feeling less guilty about his little crush on Derek because Talia wasn't Derek's mother.

No, the Alpha had stolen the boy to replace the son she had killed in a fit of post-partum, or at least that was what she had told Deaton when she had demanded he rewrite the boy's memory, as well as her pack's.

And Deaton, the tool, had done so, Derek was similar enough that not much had to be altered really but the fact that Deaton had done it was slightly sickening, Stiles thanked every deity he could think of that Peter had still been hiding away with Chris at college.

But yay, Stiles and Derek were not related but Stiles had been unable to find Derek's real parents, no missing children had been reported matching Derek's description and at this point Stiles wouldn't be surprised if Talia had killed Derek's real parents to take him, because Derek was a born wolf, there was no denying that, which meant he may also have a pack out there but again no child had been reported missing which meant that they probably thought Hunters got him.

Stiles let his head bang softly on his desk, it was still too complicated, even if Stiles confessed to Derek that he liked him he still had so many secrets to hide, how could Stiles ruin Derek's memory of a long dead mother, who admittedly stole children like an addict, she had still been the only mother Derek had ever known.

A hand placed itself between Stiles' head and his desk and he flailed backwards and fell off his chair.

"Why can't you knock, or you know breath before showing up out of nowhere?" Stiles grumbled as he glared up at Derek, "Or use the front door even?"

"Stiles." Derek stared down at him and nope, Stiles was not moving, he had some dignity left.

"What?." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and nope, apparently no dignity as he suddenly felt so very cold in just his 'My little Pony' boxers, they were cute, alright and he liked Pinky-Pie and Rarity reminded him of Lydia and Fluttershy would totally be Derek if the fire hadn't happened.

"Pack meeting tomorrow, don't be late." And the Derek was escaping out the window like a thief in the night.

"Why was Talia such a bad Alpha?" Stiles asked himself once he was absolutely sure Derek was out of earshot, "She couldn't have not kidnapped Derek, or stolen me or you know half a dozen other things she did, no she had to make everything so freaking complicated."

"My sister did what?" Peter asked as he dropped into Stiles' room.

Stiles shrieked and flailed and smashed his head on his bedframe, how he wasn't sure but, ow.

"I'm getting you all bells, my poor human heart can only take so much." Stiles placed one hand on his chest, unaware of the stutter in his heart as he spoke.

Peter frowned at Stiles, "I won't be distracted, Talia stole you and Derek?"

"Well," Stiles began as he grabbed a shirt and slipped it on, it was cold, he was not embarrassed about his choice of underclothing.

"Stiles." Peter barked.

Stiles giggled, wolf, bark, he was funny, okay maybe it was time to cut back on the Adderall.

"Okay, so Deaton is a well of information when you can get him to talk a straight line and he may have said a thing or two about altering pack memories and changing Derek's scent to something more like Laura's." Stiles told him, and it felt nice to share a secret, to not have to hide around at least one person.

Peter sat on Stiles' bed and looked at his hands, "I want to believe she wouldn't."

Stiles sat next to Peter, "But you were her left hand, you know she'd do anything to make herself seem perfect, untouchable, it's why she kept demanding you come home from college."

And Stiles hesitated a moment, but, he was so tired of lying, of fighting his instincts to just cuddle into Peter's arms and feel safe, of watching the man go sad and wistful when he watched Stiles train with Chris.

"It's why she took me from you." Stiles whispered.

Peter head snapped up and he stared at Stiles, his hand reached out and Stiles couldn't help falling into it and Peter pulled him in and tucked him close and the older man cried.

"My son, mine, my wolf was right, I can't...I..." Peter sounded overwhelmed, "Chris, I have to tell him, you're his too, you have to be, there was never anyone else."

Stiles wondered if he should protest but, well he was tired of being strong, he wanted to be taken care of, even if only for a few hours.

"Okay." Stiles agreed and snuggled deeper into Peter's hold.

"My poor pup, you're practically starving for parental touch, aren't you, no wonder you're all over the place." Peter murmured as he tucked Stiles against him until he was almost completely wrapped around the boy, "Settle now, I'm here, you're safe. You're safe." Peter whispered as he stroked Stiles' hair and let the boy scent mark him.

It was near perfect, the only thing missing was Chris and Peter admitted, though reluctantly, Allison.

She was Chris' child and Peter knew his wolf would accept her just like Stiles had, she was part of their family and Peter could accept her as his daughter as long as she would accept him as, if not another father, then at least a man who loved her father enough to love her as his daughter.

But for now he cuddled his touch starved pup in his arms, there would be time for family talk later and likely yelling but Peter had his pup in his arms.

And it didn't matter if he couldn't remember it, Stiles smelled like him and Chris and his heart had been steady and Peter's wolf knew the truth of it, had always known Stiles was his, even half mad.

Yes, Stiles was his and Peter was going to have to have a little chat with Deaton, but not without Chris.

Stiles had been stolen from him too, after all.

\--

A/n: So at first this was going to be about Derek not being a Blood Hale and Talia was just going to have married Derek's father and change her pack's memories so it would be like Derek and his dad had always been there but then, nope, the writing gods said she was a child stealer and she stole Derek as well as Stiles.


	7. Derek's original Pack

Packs lose children all the time, it happened, it was expected even, a Pack that doesn't lose children, to Hunters or other causes, is a Pack to be wary of, to distrust.

The Hales have never lost a child, not to Hunters or a child that is Born a Wolf but cannot handle the first change, the call of the Moon driving them to insanity, making them more wolf than human.

The Hales have never lost a child and every Pack wonders what Talia did to make it so.

They do not trust her but they are forced to welcome her, she is one of the Old Families, the ones that came from Europe on the first ships, she does not deserve to be Alpha, she coils her claws too tight around her Pack, digs them deep, drawing blood that lingers in her Packs' scents even if they do not remember, and they never do.

Her brother Peter flees her hold when he hits adulthood, runs far and fast, they wish him luck and happiness.

It is only later that they learn he returned to her, that she forced him into a role that should be chosen. Peter is a good left hand, there is no doubt but he did not chose the position.

They greet Talia with kindness and the Ceremony her position and title demands.

They do not like her interest in their children, their pups, but they have no cause to believe she'd harm them, take one of them.

She does, and she devastates their Pack too, she does not care that she is taking the only child of the Pack's Alpha, she does not care that she's hurting the Pack who fight so desperately to take the child back.

It comes down to a choice of his Pack or his child and he chooses both, prays to Mother Moon that Talia does not intend the boy harm as she flees with the wailing child into the night.

He intends to go after her, to call on his alliances to find the child she stole, intends to find his boy but she and her Pack are nowhere to be found, vanished and when he hears of the fire that devastates the Hale Pack thirteen years later he knows that it is too late to find his child.

The only comfort left to him and his Pack, to his mate, is that Talia Hale has paid for her crimes to his Pack and her own.

It is six years before he learns that there were survivors, another year before he can leave to find answers to his questions.

Derek Hale could not be tbe boy that Talia Hale had stolen from him so long ago, could he?

Surely Talia would have changed the child's name to better hide him, wouldn't she?

\--

A/n: Hello, I wanted to write something about Derek's original pack, (debated on whether to post it separately but well...) and turned this out.

And Derek being his real name is a combination of 

A) me not wanting to change it, ( I sort of dislike stories were a character finds out they are adopted and changes their name to a new one, it feels way too OC to me, looking at the Harry Potter fandom, it just gives me like identity issues, especially when everything they know has changed, wouldn't you want to hold on to at least one thing? But to each their own, you like what you like and write how you like, it's all about your own likes and dislikes. Please be kind enough not to spam my comments about that.)

And B) feeling like Talia is just that confident that she can get away with stealing a child and not changing their name.

So Derek's name has always been Derek and that is that.


	8. Chapter 8

A Hunter meets them at the edge of Beacon Hills. They appears in a red coat, hood hiding their face from view as they stands before their car in the middle of the road, baseball bat slung casually over their shoulder and a gun at their belt.

Elmot puts the car in park and lifts his hands from the wheel, his wife's breathing turns almost panicked as Elmot reaches slowly to open the door, exiting the vehicle, keeping his hands up and in view.

The Hunter's gaze follows him, at least Elmot thinks it does as the Hunter's head shifts slightly, but even his enhanced vision cannot see through the shadows this Hunter's hood casts on his face.

His mate, Deka, climbs into the driver's seat, her hand on the gearshift, ready to run if the Hunter turns mean, Elmot knows that it will pain her to leave him but they have discussed situations like this, his Pack comes first, their lives before his own.

The Hunter's gaze flickers to the car and Elmot feels his breath catch in fear while the Hunter's gaze rests on his wife.

The Hunter dismisses her after a moment, turning their attention back to Elmot.

The Hunter shifts.

"State your business in Beacon Hill, Alpha." The Hunter says calmly.

Elmot draws in a startled breath, the Hunter is a child! But a shift in the boy's stance as Elmot takes a moment to recover from his surprise reminds Elmot that this child is still a Hunter.

"My name is Elmot Dunkeld, I am the Alpha of my Pack and my business is with the Hale Alpha, I intend no harm." Elmot explained.

The Hunter snorted a laugh, swinging the bat down from his shoulder.

"That's what they all say." He said quietly, and at the resignation in the boy's tone Elmot had to wonder how many had actually proved their words false.

"Uncle?" A young voice called from the car, door opening as a young girl climbed out.

"Tia." Elmot said startled, she should not be here, must have snuck along in the back seat with a trinket spelled to hide her from their senses.

The Hunter shifted back at the sight of his youngest niece, the bat moving back to his shoulder as he fell into a more relaxed pose.

"Well, Alpha Dunkeld, today is your lucky day, I've decided to trust your intentions, only a fool of an Alpha would bring a child along when they intend trouble."

The boy sauntered closer than Elmot was comfortable with and he could hear his wife's hands tightening on the steering wheel as the boy tilted his shadow covered face towards him.

"Make no mistake, though, Alpha or not, if you harm anyone in Alpha Hales Pack I will kill you and yours, regardless of age or creature status." The Hunter warned, and Elmot could hear the steady heartbeat but could not help wondering just why a Hunter would protect a Wolf Pack.

"Red." A voice called as a Wolf stepped out of the darkness, the wolf looked as though he'd run a long way to find the Hunter.

"Peter will take you to Alpha Hale." The Hunter, Red, looked at the wolf who hesitated but nodded.

"Red, there is Kraken a in the lake." Peter said softly as he stepped closer to the Hunter, no fear in him, more worry than anything else.

"It's just a baby. We're transplanting it." Red said, glancing over at Elmot before dismissing him, "Chris is getting the last few ingredients for the spell and then it'll be in the ocean where it belongs. I've handles worse alone and Chris will be with me, relax and back off, I've got a job to do." Red snapped at Peter.

The Wolf stared at the Hunter and Elmot had the feeling he was observing something private.

"Tell Chris to call me when it's done and you get some sleep when it is over." Peter sighed.

The Hunter gave a long suffering sigh, the kind that Tia gave when she was told to do something she did not want to do.

"Fine, fine, you let me know if things go south." The Hunter looked to Elmot and then back to Peter.

Peter nodded, "Go on then."

The Hunter nodded and disappeared into the trees and Peter turned to them.

"Get in the carb I'll drive, Red will let Alpha Hale know we are coming." Peter said and Deka climbed into the backseat with Tia as Elmot took the passenger seat, "And just so we're clear, if you are lying about meaning no harm, Hunters will be the least of your worries."

And Elmot was reminded of how well Peter had done as a left hand.

\--

A/n: so Derek's father's name being Elmot was solely for the purpose of calling him Uncle Elmo. 

I did make a family tree for this that i will post at some point.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a direct result of me wanting to address the continuing/completion of this story, (see end notes) and me not liking note chapters when I read fics, so you get a chapter because I don't want you to get a notification for an update and be disappointed.
> 
> That said, this Chapter did not want to be written and may not flow as well as the others.

There's blood on his face and soaked into his clothes, and there are bits and pieces of the creature that Stiles had dispatched clinging to his skin and tangled in his hair and he knows that going to the Sheriff's house is out since this is one of the man's few days off.

Stiles sighs and starts his jeep up, he has to clean it anyway and he might as well get some new seat covers for it, maybe plastic would be best considering.

Stiles drives to Derek's and doesn't bother warning him, too tired to search for his phone, if it even survived.

He climbs up the stairs slowly, thankful for the discovery that using his Spark had activated his dormant werewolf healing, at least he wouldn't have to suffer Derek's horrible stitching.

Stiles doesn't bother knocking, instead using the key he'd copied back when Derek first bought the loft.

He pauses at the sight of the visiting Alpha he'd threatened a week ago.

The girl child was sitting, talking to Erica and Isaac, her mother standing near them.

The Alpha fell silent when he saw Stiles and the mother stepped forward protectively.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask." Stiles said, usually he was told about Pack meetings but Derek obviously excluded him because of his Hunter status, and Stiles noticed that Scott, Allison and Lydia were absent as well, and Peter was probably with Chris.

"What day is it?" Stiles asked with a small frown.

"Thursday." Boyd said.

"Crap." Stiles said, "Derek, I'm going to use your shower and steal some clothes. Unless I have some that I left here?"

"No, just take some of mine." Derek said resigned.

Stiles grinned, "Thanks, can you let Chris know that I'm gonna be late for dinner?"

"Where's your phone?" Derek asked even as he grabbed his own.

Stiles patted his pockets and pulled out the remaining half of his phone.

"Aw, I liked this one." Stiles said, staring down at where the creature must have gotten a mouthful of microchips and plastic along with the chunk it'd gotten of Stiles.

He hoped that it ruined his flavor.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'll tell Peter."

And Stiles was a little pleased at how easily Derek had accepted Stiles being Peter and Chris' love child, they hadn't told the puppies but Derek needed to know because of some weird Werewolf nonsense that Stiles hadn't listened to because he'd been busy researching the creature that was killing people in the Preserve.

"Cool, thanks." Stiles grinned and bounced up the stairs to shower.

\---

Elmot wants to frown at the way the Hunter speaks to Alpha Hale, it's too familiar and bordering on disrespectful but it is not his place to comment, Alpha Hale is a new Alpha and as part of Talia's Pack was not meant to be Alpha so he has much to learn about his role.

Elmot does frown as the Hunter descends the stairs wearing Alpha Hale's clothing, too big around the waist and shoulders and a touch too short in the leg.

But the look on Alpha Hale's face as he looks at the Hunter is a surprise, it is a look that Elmot has seen many times on the faces of his siblings and their Mates, that he is sure has been on his own face when he looks at his Deka.

It rubs Elmot the wrong way that the Hunter wears Alpha Hale's clothing so easily, like he's done this before, it's something only a Mate should do and Elmot feels a growl build at the thought of his son Mating a Hunter, Hunters and Wolves just don't mix.

The Hunter's eyes fall on him and Elmot realizes that they had not continued what the Hunter interrupted, not that Elmot would dare with the Hunter in Alpha Hale's space.

There is a moment where Elmot tenses, ready to defend himself and his son's young Pack against the Hunter but then the Hunter dismisses him and drapes himself over his son.

"Alright, Sourwolf, I'm off to keep an eye on Peter and Chris, be good and remember that licking your privates isn't good etiquette." The Hunter smiled and dragged his cheek along Alpha Hale's neck, marking him.

Deka opened her mouth to say something but paused at the way Alpha Hale relaxed into the touch, making Elmot realize just how tense the other had been before the Hunter's arrival.

"The dog jokes aren't funny." Alpha Hale growled out as he pushed the Hunter away.

"Sure, then why are you smiling?" The Hunter asked as he tapped Alpha Hale's nose.

"I'm not." Alpha Hale said and he wasn't.

"You are,bon the inside." The Hunter poked him.

"Get out, you're already late and Peter is being impatient." Alpha Hale reminded him.

"Going, going, oh, before I forget, stay out of the Preserve for a few days, the Fairies are having a thing and the last thing I need is you or someone else accidently pissing them off by interrupting something when you stumble into a Fairy ring." The Hunter told them.

"Alright, are you coming back tonight?" Alpha Hale asked.

"Don't know yet, depends on how dinner goes." The Hunter shrugged as he opened the front door to leave.

"Take a jacket." Alpha Hale shouted.

"Fine." The Hunter yelled, reaching only an arm back inside to grab the leather jacket from the rack, "Happy now?"

"I'm never happy." Alpha Hale called after him.

The sound of the Hunter's laughter drowned out the door shutting and Elmot was at a loss over the way they had banter, it was almost as if Alpha Hale considered the Hunter Pack, but Hunters had no place in a Pack.

"Shall we continue?" Alpha Hale asked as he turned back to Elmot as though a Hunter invading his space and stealing his clothing was an everyday occurrence.

Elmot nodded and picked up where he'd stopped, what else was there to do. He did make a mental note to check on the Fairies in the Preserve, just to make sure the Hunter spoke the truth, of course.

\--

A/n: a lot of people want this to continue but I stalled on where to take it and haven't really felt inspired to write on it, so, that's why I haven't.

I forced this chapter and I really don't like having to force chapters because they feel stilted and choppy, maybe you won't notice but I did and it feels gross, I guess, I don't like the feeling I had while I wrote this (usually writing stories/chapters makes me happy and grin.) This one did not.

However I will mark it incomplete but don't expect timely updates if I update it at all.

Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm updating but this Story is probably not going to be updated in a timely manner.
> 
> However, if you have thoughts on what you want to see, you can let me know because sometimes comments inspire me to write, as some of the people who have read a few of my other works can confirm, if they so please.

Stiles watched Alpha Dunkeld as he walked through the Preserve, he'd already warned the Fairies that there was a 'Wolf about and they had reluctantly moved their Rings further into the Preserve.

Stiles shifted on the branch he rested on as the Alpha looked around, scenting the area, looking for the Fairies, Stiles supposed, had to make sure the Hunter was being truthful, Stiles sneered to himself and once again wished that he could have take his time with Gerard, it had been him, after all, that had ruined the reputation of Hunters, with the help of his Brat of a Daughter, he used Brat out of respect for female dogs, of course.

Stiles sighed as the Alpha looked around and seemed lost, he probably was, the Preserve had a habit of moving around on the out of towners.

Stiles dropped down in front of the Alpha, hood casting shadows on his face as the Alpha snarled at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes, unimpressed, Derek had had a better growl half dead from Wolfsbane.

"Lost, Alpha Dunkeld?" Stiles asked.

The Alpha stared at him, squinting in an attempt to see his face.

"It appears so." The Alpha admitted.

"Follow me." Stiles said and put his back to the Alpha, knowing that should the Alpha harm him Peter would gladly take his life and his place as Alpha.

They walked in silence for a while.

"How does a Hunter fall in with a Werewolf Pack?" Alpha Dunkeld asked eventually.

Stiles paused, glancing back at the Alpha, who wasn't looking at him.

"I was part of the Pack before becoming a Hunter." Stiles admitted after a lengthy silence.

"Why become a Hunter? Surely Alpha Hale would have given you the Bite had you asked." Alpha Dunkeld said looking at him.

"I was asked, actually, by Peter when he was the Alpha of the Territory, you know, before I helped kill him." Stiles grinned at the flinch, just a little, even though it pained him that he'd had a hand in killing his carrier, even though he hadn't known then.

"It had to be done, he..., he wasn't right, too much instinct and not enough reasoning, he would have killed and killed and killed, anyone that might have presented a threat to his Pack, members of the Pack included." Stiles explained.

Alpha Dunkeld looked away, he could not say Stiles was wrong, he hadn't met Peter, only Talia.

"And the reason for becoming a Hunter?"

"Why do you care?" Stiles asked, curiosity getting to him.

"My...., Alpha Hale trusts you, I want to know why."

Stiles frowned at the aborted 'My something' and then his eyes widened.

"You're his Birth Pack!" Stiles yelled, pointing and startling some birds.

"How?" Alpha Dunkeld asked.

"Please, I interrogated Deaton until he fessed up, Derek is hardly the only Child Talia stole. Wait. Is his name even Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Why she didn't change it I'll never know." 

"Arrogance, probably." Stiles shrugged, "So, what you and Mommy come over to meet the Stolen child and what, take him home? Because if you try to take him, I guarantee you won't get far."

Alpha Dunkeld shivered a little at the threat Stiles gave.

"I had thought merely to tell Derek the truth, but how do I do so?"

"Beats me, I've been trying to figure out how to break it to him that Talia kidnapped him for months." Stiles admitted, "It was easier telling him I was Peter and Chris' love child."

"You're what?" Alpha Dunkeld asked, shocked.

"Peter and Chris' love child, keep up." Stiles teased.

"That means..., Christopher Argent is a Hunter, and Peter is a Hale, an Werewolf." Alpha Dunkeld said.

"So?" Stiles asked, "Why is that important?"

"Because you are a Spark." Alpha Dunkeld said reverently.

Stiles stared at Alpha Dunkeld and then began to laugh, long and hard.

"That means nothing to me." Stiles said as he pulled himself together, "I'm a Hunter, and my job is to help the Pack defend their Territory, my job is to make them safer. If you hurt any of them, especially Derek, I will make you beg for a death that will never come." Stiles warned as he stepped into the Alpha's space, the Alpha finding himself unable to move as Stiles stared up at him.

Alpha Dunkeld nodded, "I understand." He whispered.

"Good." Stiles smiled, letting the shadows his hood cast reveal it, patting Alpha Dunkeld's chest gently before stepping away, "I've got to go tell the Fairies they can resume their festivities in their proper place. Seriously, stay out of the Preserve, next time I'll let them eat you."

Alpha Dunkeld watched the Hunter vanish in to the trees, losing sight of him quickly.

He suddenly understood his mother's warnings to never mate a Hunter, to fear the offspring of such a pairing.

Hunters and Werewolves were not meant to mix, what resulted was an unholy abomination, a creature that could kill with a thought, that could strike fear into any being with ability to reason or think.

Alpha Dunkeld turned to face the outskirts of Beacon Hills, looking towards the Town center.

A Spark had no mercy to give, as Hunters rarely did, but they also had some of the advantages that Werewolves did, what none knew, not anymore, the records having been destroyed or lost through time, leaving only word of mouth and cautionary tales.

If the Hunter was truly a Spark, the offspring of a Hunter and a Werewolf, then the Hale Pack was under the best protection to be had.

And Alpha Dunkeld would risk the Spark's wrath if he hurt any one of them, even accidentally.

Which did not help him figure out how to break it to Alpha Hale that Talia Hale was a child thief. 

Alpha Dunkeld sighed and headed into town, stopping by to pick up some burgers and curly fries for the Pack Meeting Alpha Hale had invited him to, in order to introduce him to the Pack Members that had been absent at the previous one.

Absently Alpha Dunkeld wondered if the Argents would be there, especially if Christopher Argent was infact one of the Spark's parents.

Alpha Dunkeld couldn't hold back his snickering at the image of the Hunter round with child, unaware that Peter was to one to carry the boy.

\---

A/n: an old thought I had for this story that wanted to be written.

If I contradict myself in regards to Spark Lore please be a dear and point it out, because I will admit that I honestly don't remember if I went into detail and I mean I re-read my works but sometimes you just skim over stuff, you know.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles was exhausted, the Fairies had convinced him to partake in their festivities, thankfully not offering any food or drink he'd be forced to refuse. 

But the dancing and the singing, his voice was breaking by the time they let him stop and he was sure his throat would be sore for at least a week, and his feet ached, and had he not had a Werewolf's healing he would have had blisters or the soles of his feet would have been bleeding.

And yet Stiles had been smiling the entire time, it was not everyday that a Hunter was invited to a Fairie dance and fertility rite, though Stiles was thankful that he didn't have to worry about the fertility bit, according to what little knowledge Deaton had about Sparks they never had children, hybrids don't and a Spark was a hybrid of a Werewolf and a Hunter, apparently being a Hunter did have markers in the genetics, if they didn't become a Hunter of the Supernatural they became law enforcement or just game hunters, Stiles had found tracing the bloodlines fascinating, even more so when he discovered just how uncomfortable being around him made Deaton.

It was lucky for the Vet that Stiles had decided that he got to live until Scott could take over his practice, convincing his parents of the practicalities of waiting for Deaton to pass on his office before moving on and disappearing. The two had grumbled and Allison had shouted and finally apologized for her part in Gerard's plan of kidnapping and torturing him, which had caused Chris to yell at her and ground her for a month, no bow, no Hunting practice, and no Scott except for family dinners and Peter made sure there was no sneaking about.

Allison had taken his existence as her brother quite well, even accepting confirmation over that fact that her father hadn't chosen her existence, that her Grandfather had made her without his permission and that the man had forced him to marry her mother when her sex had been confirmed.

It made her sad but well, she'd always wanted a little brother and now she had one.

Stiles had spent hours suffering her and Lydia's attempts to get him out of flannels and ripped jeans. Most of the time he snuck out the window when they turned to the closet, hiding in Derek's loft because they were more scared of Derek than their parents and Stiles wasn't quite sure how, when or why Lydia had decided that Chris and Peter were her parents too and mostly just accepted that he had two sisters now and left it at that.

But now the festivities were done and Stiles was dragging his tired feet and he decided that the Loft was closer than the Argent home, he hadn't been spending much time at the Sheriff's house anymore, the man not noticing or perhaps not caring as long as Stiles texted him and didn't miss school. Stiles wondered if he should be glad about that but he had known that eventually he'd have to walk away from pretending for the Sheriff, there were only so many lies a man could take from the son he never wanted, apparently his mother was the one to want him and when Talia had offered her an unwanted child from her family Claudia had jumped at the chance, bringing him home without telling her husband but he had welcomed him and loved him in his way and raised Stiles after his wife was dead.

So, Stiles dragged himself up the stairs and opened the Loft and paused just inside at the tense atmosphere.

The Dunkeld Pack was sitting tensely on one side of the room, the Hale Pack was settled in their usual spots and Chris, Allison, Scott, Lydia and Peter were standing stiffly behind the couch and where Derek was standing trying to explain why he trusted the Argents.

At Stiles' entrance they all turned to him.

"I can come back later." He offered to break the tension but then his feet made their protests, "Actually, no, I'm not leaving, this is stupid, Derek, sit down, and you lot take seats too because all this standing is hurting my poor, tired feet."

Stiles waited for his parents and siblings to take their seats and then laid himself across Derek's, Peter's, and Chris' laps, his head and chest in Derek's, Peter in the middle as he was the most likely to attack, and his feet in Chris' lap.

"Now, you lot have a quiet discussion, while I take a nap, and the first person to wake me up has to, I don't know, help me clean up the mess the Fairies left in the preserve, and trust me it's not pretty." Stiles glared at each of the groups before turning his face into Derek's stomach and closing his eyes, humming as Derek's hands began to massage his shoulders as Chris eased off his shoes and began to sooth the aches he held there.

Slowly the others began to speak, soft and wary but Stiles didn't care because Fairies were exhausting and he was comfortable and he had his pillow, he couldn't sleep without his pillow.

Stiles woke suddenly when Chris stood up and he watched him catch a snarling and Wolfed out Tia. 

He blinked slowly, vaguely aware of threats being thrown and Chris wrapping the young wolf in his arms and petting her hair until she calmed down.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked slowly.

"Our apologies, Hunter Red, Tia is young yet, she still has her moments where she loses control." Alpha Dunkeld told him, "My mate was only concerned for her safety."

"I would never hurt a child, Were or otherwise." Chris sneered slightly.

"Calm down, we all know that you aren't the standard for Argent morals." Stiles sighed as he pulled himself up, squeezing himself between Derek and Peter on the couch, "That was a nice nap." He pouted as he looked at Derek's lap a little longingly, he'd liked that nap, but he knew there was little chance of returning to it.

Peter snorted and ran his fingers through Stiles' hair as Chris handed Tia to Alpha Dunkeld.

"I'm going to blame this on the child and make her help me clean up, you can, of course, come along but you can't help her, it's a punishment, maybe next time she'll control herself better. Also, Allison, as the instigator you're coming too." Stiles said, noticing his sister's smug look.

"But..." Allison started.

"Or you can be grounded another month?" Peter suggested, "I do quite like throwing Scott off the roof when he tries to sneak into you bedroom."

"He's doing what?" Chris asked as he turned to glared down at Scott and Allison.

"Helping with Fairie clean up sounds great, really great, please don't ground her again." Scott said, looking up at him with pleading eyes, arms tightening around Allison's waist.

Lydia snorted and Peter looked at her, "Don't think I haven't noticed Jackson serenading you for the last week."

"I can't help it, she smells so good." Jackson yelled.

Lydia patted his hand, "My period is due next week, that's why."

"What!?" Jackson screamed.

Derek stared, "I might have missed a few things about Werewolves."

"You think, and I'd stop giggling over there, Isaac, you and Danny aren't off the hook about learning were Werewolf babies come from." Stiles pointed to the giggling pair.

"We're both men, Stiles." Danny said with a snort.

"You are also true mates." Alpha Dunkeld's mate informed them.

"Oh, wonderful, you can give them the Werewolf sex talk, because I don't want to." Stiles said.

"How do you even know?" Tia asked, glaring at him.

"Please." Stiles rolled his eyes, "I'm a Hunter, we tend to know these things."

Chris snorted and hid his face in his hands, "Sorry, just ignore me."

Peter glanced at him and gave a sad sort of smile that Chris returned before they both disappeared into the kitchen.

"Right, I suppose, I owe it to you to see you properly informed." Alpha Dunkeld's mate sighed and settled herself back into her chair 

"I'm just gonna go back to sleep." Stiles announced and cuddled into Derek's side to make sure he didn't escape, he needed to hear this too, no matter what he thought and fell asleep to the sounds of Derek's mother giving the packs a talk about Werewolf reproduction, unaware that even if they tried to escape they would not be able to, his Spark locking the doors and making the windows unbreakable, they were stuck as Peter soon found out when he and Chris tried to sneak out to have some alone time.

\---

A/n: don't ask me what Deka (Alpha Dunkeld's wife/mate) talked about because I don't know yet but she does talk about true mates being able to have children no matter their sexes and ovulation of Mates and why they smelled so good to the Werewolf mates' nose and there was some horror from Jackson, who interrupted to yell he wasn't ready for babies and Scott who swore to avoid Allison when she smelled like that and somehow Stiles sleeps through it all, mostly because Derek's running his fingers through his hair.

Yes I intend Derek and Stiles to be true mates and a lot of what Derek does is subconscious because his wolf knows Stiles is his but his head thinks Stiles is related and while some Packs don't care Talia was a lot more conscious about Human laws and abided by them more than the old ways that put true mates above all other things.

In older Packs, if a true mate pair happened to be related the 'lesser' ranked pack member would be disowned, granted a new last name and re-welcomed into the pack as the true mate of the 'higher' ranked pack member since Werewolves and the Supernatural don't really have the same issues with incest as Humans do, if a child would have been born with problems or diseases caused by close relations the carrier would spontaneously abort them before they even knew about them, which is why Werewolves don't care about bloodlines for the most part except for pack alliances and that mostly so they know who belongs to their pack even if it's a few time removed.

Technically as an Older Pack the Hales have family in almost all of the other Older Packs and some of the Lesser Packs which means it's possible that Derek is a Hale through one of these families/Packs but it's so far removed that they wouldn't really care.

I hope that makes sense, I don't intend to write any incest, not really my thing but I thought I'd explain why it's not really a thing for the Supernatural world like it is for Humans.

Also Fairie time is different, what was almost two days with them was only an hour in real time which is why the Packs are all still at the Loft.


	12. Chapter 12

"You knew." Derek hissed when he found Stiles.

"Knew what?" Stiles asked as he turned to Derek from the bones he was burying, thankfully they weren't human, the Fairies having heeded his warnings against killing humans in his territory.

"About my mother, actually no, apparently my kidnapper." Derek snarled, he looked close to wolfing out but was managing to hold it back.

"Yes." Stiles said simply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked, he sounded almost betrayed.

"I didn't know how, she was the only mother you remembered, not to mention I was sort of dealing with my own problem involving Talia's baby-stealing." Stiles explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that no Werewolf in their right mind gives up their kid completely." Stiles said, "And Peter is not an exception, she took his memories and his child and wiped her hands of responsibility for both." 

Derek looked away, he still looked angry but it was a more resigned type of anger.

"Why? Why would she do this to us?" Derek asked eventually as he took a seat on the grass.

"I don't know, I have a feeling it might have to do with Deaton allowing the Hale Alpha Spark to be corrupted." Stiles said as he came to sit next to Derek.

"Corrupted?" Derek asked, worried.

"It's not now, I kind of fixed that when I killed Peter." Stiles assured him, "But you know that Druids can tie their lives to certain things in nature and Deaton did, long ago and well, he's a few decades short of two centuries."

"Huh." Derek said, "He doesn't look it."

"They never do, but don't worry he won't make two centuries and he knows it." Stiles said.

"Stiles?" Derek turned to Stiles and something in Derek's voice made Stiles look at him.

And then there were lips on his and Stiles felt the entire world fall away for several moments before Derek pulled back.

"What brought that on?" Stiles asked as he looked at an embarrassed Derek.

"I..., we're not related." Derek whispered, "Even when I thought we were I wanted to do that, I knew it was wrong but I wanted."

Stiles stared and when he couldn't think of what to say he lunged forward to kiss Derek again and they lost track of time.

"I don't know about you, but that does not look like clean up." Peter's voice interrupted their make out session.

"You can't allow this." Alpha Dunkeld's mate said with a high pitch in her tone.

"Of course not." Chris said, "Stiles is still underage, and Derek should wait until he's not."

Stiles hid his face in Derek's chest as his cheeks grew warm from embarrassment.

"Well, that's another reason to call him Little Red." Peter teased.

"Someone, please just kill me now." Stiles whispered.

"Oh, no, now I have an excuse to throw Derek off the roof when he comes over in the middle of the night." Peter grinned.

"Don't you dare, he has nightmares and needs hugs." Stiles protested.

Chris stared, "Fine, but he joins us for breakfast and family dinners."

Derek opened his mouth only to shut it when Stiles elbowed him.

"Agreed." Derek said, "And Stiles comes with me if you want any relationship with me, Mrs. Dunkeld." 

Derek stared at her with his angry eyebrows and she stared back like she was fighting a war within herself, and maybe she was, wondering if her son was worth the Hunters he came with.

Stiles poked Derek's eyebrows, startling the 'wolf into looking at him.

"What the Hell, Stiles?" Derek growled.

"Sorry, I just thought of Toy Story 2." Stiles said.

"I'm going to regret asking you to explain." Derek said with an eye roll.

"You know that one scene where Mr. Potato Head says 'Get ready for Mr. Angry eyes' and puts his shoes where his eyes should go and runs into a wall." Stiles explained as Peter burst into laughter.

"Thanks, he's going to call me Mr. Potato Head now." Derek sighed as he got up, pulling Stiles with him.

"I guess that makes me Mrs. Potato Head." Stiles grinned at him.

"I won the bet!" Isaac's voice echoed from the distance.

"Doesn't count, it's not a proposal!" Erica shouted back.

"But it's an admittance of feelings, which means Danny won!" Allison shouted, Scott probably having told her what had happened.

"Ha!" Danny's voice shouted triumphantly.

"What possessed me to bite teenagers?" Derek asked himself.

"You love us!" They all shouted together before dissolving into giggles that echoed through the trees.

"You do." Stiles whispered, "Even if you won't admit it."

Derek looked at Stiles and smiled before they went to check on the rest of the Pack.

\--

A/n: so Derek knows now.

This feels like an end to me, yeah they have some things to work out but I don't know where else to go.

However, I'm leaving it marked incomplete, so if you would like to make a suggestion on what you want to see feel free, I do get inspired by comments to write things.


	13. Chapter 13

Tia is bored, she knew that Uncle Elmo's business would be boring, especially since it involved visiting another Alpha's territory, and while the discovery of her missing cousin had been exciting it was now over and she was bored again. It certainly didn't help that her Aunt and Uncle wouldn't let her out of their sights, like she was helpless.

"The girls are going shopping." Hunter Red said from behind her making her jump in surprise.

"So?" Tia pouted, she wanted to go shopping, Beacon Hills might be a small town but Alpha Hales' girls tended to go over to the next biggest town.

"Say you're going to the bathroom, Allison left a rope so you can climb out the window like she and Lydia did." Hunter Red told her, "Go shopping, have fun, come back with something nice."

"I'll get in trouble." Tia said, she never did like being in trouble.

"That's part of being a kid. Go, I'll even take the blame for you." Hunter Red said with a grin, "Besides, Derek is your cousin, you should definitely cultivate a relationship here."

Tia frowned but Hunter Red was right, she should form friendships at the very least and a Banshee was something she had never encountered before, it didn't even matter that the Argent girl was going to come along.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Tia said suddenly.

Alpha Hale frowned at her and looked at Stiles who smiled at him innocently but nodded slightly before returning to the conversation he'd been having.

Tia left the room, locking herself in the bathroom before she climbed out the window, jumping when Hunter Argent caught her around her waist to steady her on her way down.

The girl smiled at her before leading her to the Banshee's car where Beta Erica was already waiting with her.

And then they were off and as they drove down, the other girls chatting about their boyfriends or how annoying Hunter Red and Alpha Hale were with their lovey dovey heart eyes, Tia realized that they were just like her, young and prone to mistakes.

And they helped her pick out a few nice outfits and some makeup to match her skin tone and to bring out her eyes and Tia realized that it was nice to have a group of girls her age to hang out with.

They were giggling with glee when they came back and they were so loud that they woke up her Aunt and Uncle and Alpha Hale.

And the friends she made were so worth being grounded until she was dead.

\--

A/n: jaimistoryteller wanted Tia bonding with Stiles but she decided she wanted to bond with the Hale girls instead.

And well Allison is almost worse than Stiles because Allison is the Head of the Argent Hunter Clan, for all that Stiles is a Spark and a Hunter because while Sparks are feared not much is known about them but rumors.

The girls definitely sneak Tia out for girl nights and sleepovers.


End file.
